Thanksgiving
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Five-shot does that count as an epic one-shot? . An NY Thanksgiving! Somewhat OOC and CrackFic toward the end. Sheldon/OC, SMACked, Haylen/Adam, Flack/Angell, DannyLindsayLucy
1. Family Festivites

A/N: Thanksgiving! I have no clue what possessed me to write this. And I'm going off what we do at my house for Thanksgiving. Starting with the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. But, this is New York! So, in honor of my Grandpa, I'm writing this story of our CSI:NY gang going to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

Oh, and Natalie and Elise (Oreo Cookies) are part of this for Sheldon.

Oh, for the sake of my readers and my love of Flangell, I'm leaving Angell alive. With a surprise :)

And the dinner may be slightly CrackFic-ish, because, well, you'll see.

Disclaimer: *stares* You wanna ask me?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get up!! C'mon! Haylen just called! She and Adam are coming over before the parade!! Are you up?!?!" Elise was bouncing off the walls.

Sheldon rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

"Ughhhhh......" Natalie moaned as she got up. "C'mon Shel. Time to go get dressed." She said, rubbing his back.

"Go 'way." Sheldon mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head tighter.

"Nope, gotta get up." Natalie said, lifting the pillow off her boyfriend's head. "ELISE!! Two cups of coffee! STAT!" She yelled to her daughter.

"Okay Mom!" Elise yelled back.

"C'mon, get up you big lug." Natalie said, yanking at Sheldon's arm.

"Fine, fine." He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I'm up, see?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ah, no. Get your lazy ass up and get it in the shower so you can drink your coffee." She said.

"Fine." He pulled himself out of the bed and moved sluggishly toward the bathroom.

"Go!" Natalie ordered as she closed the door to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~

"Linds? You with Lucy?" Danny called as he walked through the apartment.

"Yeah!" Came a call from the nursery. Lucy was standing in her crib, giggling at Lindsay.

"How're my girls?" Danny asked, walking in.

"We're just fine. Lucy, look who it is!" Lindsay said, pointing to Danny.

"Da!" Lucy clapped, landing on her bottom as she fell from her standing position.

Danny's face lit up as she clapped.

"Go Lucy bear!" He said, slowly walking over to her crib.

Lindsay stood at the edge of the scene and watched as Danny hugged his little girl to his body. He turned to his wife.

"You gonna get ready for the parade?" He asked.

"You sure you wanna take her? It'll be loud." Lindsay warned.

"It isn't as loud as it seems Linds. I went almost every year when I was a kid. She's a Messer, she'll be fine."

~*~*~*~

"Adam?" Haylen opened the door to her boyfriend's apartment with the key he'd given her. "Ads? Adam? You here?" She called, moving through the sterile rooms with ease.

"In the bedroom!" Adam yelled.

Haylen walked into Adam's sparkling clean bedroom where he was sitting on his made bed, fully dressed, fiddling with his phone.

"What's wrong babe?" Haylen asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Nothing. I just-I haven't been to a parade since before Dad went on his first rampage." Adam admitted.

"It'll be okay. It'll be different." Haylen said, putting her arms around Adam. "I'll be there with you."

Sometimes, Haylen felt like the rock in the relationship. Adam had been so screwed up as a kid that he needed a rock. And Haylen didn't mind. She liked being able to help. It was the reason she had pressed Mac so hard. She wanted to help the victim where she felt most comfortable. In the lab.

"Are we ready?" Haylen asked, rubbing his arms.

"I think so." Adam said. He cocked his head as Haylen stood up and held out her hand. "Why are you being so nice?" He asked, taking her outstretched hand.

She shrugged. "You need someone to lean on, not goof off with." She said, yanking him up.

"AH!" They fell in a heap, Adam on top.

"Nice to see you too Ads." She said, pecking his lips.

~*~*~*~

"Don! Are you ready to go?! I told Lindsay we'd go with them to Sheldon's place before the parade!" Jess Angell called to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm coming. Calm down." Don said, leaning to kiss Jess on the cheek quickly before grabbing his new wool overcoat.

Jess took a deep breath and sat on the bed. She looked casual in a maroon turtle neck, gray wrap and dark blue jeans with a pair of comfy flats. And of course, her wrap showed the belly she was getting.

"How's the little Flack?" Don asked as he fixed his hair.

"He's fine, thank you." Jess said, settling her hand on her stomach.

"You mean she." He said, looking at his girlfriend.

"There's no way in hell that this is a girl. Your mom had one girl, 2 boys. My mom had 1 girl, 4 boys. This is a boy." She said, holding her hand out for help up.

"Whatever. So, Doc's place, or Nat's place?" Don asked as he helped Jess off the bed.

"Nat's. Sheldon moved into her apartment, remember?" She asked. "You were there." She said.

"Must've been sidetracked by the news from a certain someone that she was pregnant." He draped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Kiss ass." She said, shoving his side.

~*~*~*~

"Ready to go Stell?" Mac asked as he stood in the doorway to their room.

"Almost." Stella put a clip in her curls. "Okay, done. So? How do I look?" She asked, turning in a circle to face her boss/boyfriend. Her green and gold button down was finished with a leather jacket and black jeans along with a pair of brown high heeled boots.

"Amazing." He said, kissing her cheek. "We need to go to Sheldon and Natalie's place before the parade. Apparently Haylen wants us all to meet there beforehand." He handed her her purse.

"Ah, I think I know why." Stella said, grabbing her keys off the kitchen table.

"Tell me?" He pleaded.

"Ah, no." She said, smiling as she walked out the door.

"Evil woman." He muttered as she tossed him the keys so he could lock the door.

"You're so getting put on a float for that comment." She said menacingly.

He gulped and bolted for the elevator, Stella on his heels. "C'mon Stell, you know I didn't mean it!" He said, punching the down button.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that NYPD is having a float to honor us, so be ready for "CSI" to be written on one." Stella said as the elevator doors opened.

"As long as I don't have to make a speech." He said, walking into the empty lift with Stella at his side.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This is going to be a three-, if not four-parter. Okay, just wanted to get that out of the way. I'll have more posted Wednesday! Flame policy is somewhere in one of my stories so go find it and it'll stand.

Kisses and Turkey

~Sarah~


	2. Where's Grandpa Sid

A/N: *eyes bug* Uh, WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO REVIEWERS!!!!! Where have you guys been?!!?!?!?!? Just kidding, but thank you thank you thank you to: _LacytheDemonicDuck _(As always),_ mjels, , rocksmacked, _and anonymous reviewer_ Cowgirl 03. _As well as my story alerts and favorites from: _CSI-MIAMI-GIRL-94, aussietasha, Lindsay1234, rocksmacked _and _firemax._ Amazing. I don't think I've ever been so excited to make a second chapter.

Disclaimer: You know, with all those reviews, I wouldn't be surprised if I did own it. :)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock came at the door to Sheldon and Natalie's apartment at 7am on the dot.

"Coming!" Sheldon yelled, pulling the turtleneck on over his head and pocketing the ring on the dresser. He ran to the door, yanking it open to reveal Haylen and Adam on the other side. "Hey, thanks for coming."

"It's fine. Oh, and you know there's a new parade route this year right?" Haylen asked, kissing Sheldon's cheek.

(A/N: Yes, actual and factual verified information. NEW PARADE ROUTE! I suggest looking on www . macys . com / parade (take out the spaces) and then look at the new parade route info.)

"Ah, no.... Where from or to or whatever?" He asked.

Well, they're gonna end up in front of your building where ever they are because they're going down 7th instead of Broadway. Right outside your door." She said, grabbing Adam's hand.

"Uh, wow. So, did you tell everyone?" Sheldon asked, allowing the couple in.

"I just told them to come over before the parade. They should be here soon." Haylen said looking at her watch.

"Okay, well, Natalie is in the shower and Elise has been, cooking. I think." He said, looking into the kitchen. "Like I said, I think." He gestured to the mess of burnt toast, cream of mushroom and green beans.

"I thought it would be like chemistry. But, ah, no." A voice came from the floor. A blonde head popped up. "Oh, guests. Damn, I didn't think anyone would be here until 0730!" Elise said, picking up eggshells.

Haylen kneeled and helped the young girl. "Military time? Natalie does have you trained. And well might I add." She said, grabbing the trashcan.

"I think we should leave the cooking to Adam and Sheldon. They're master chefs." Natalie said from the doorway. "Hi honey." She said, getting on tip toe and kissing Adam's cheek.

"Hi Nat." Adam muttered.

Natalie looked at her boyfriend. "What did Elise screw up?" She asked, hands on hips.

"The green bean casserole and the stuffing. I can fix it though, so it's all good." Sheldon pecked her lips and turned her around. "Go get a real top on, you're making even me cold and I grew up in Michigan." He said, commenting her brown tank top.

"Heard the speech before. I grew up in Columbia and Texas. What do you expect from me? I expect myself to be wearing three layers of clothes and boots indoors like my daughter but no, I'm wearing two layers of pants and a tank top with socks on!" She said, closing the door so she could change.

A pounding at the door signaled that Don and Danny were at the apartment, girlfriend, wife and child in tow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sheldon yelled, picking his way through the mess that was his kitchen. "Elise..."

"Cleaning Dad." Elise said. Sheldon's eyebrow raised. "What? You live here, what do you expect me to call you?" She asked. The eyebrow stay raised. "You sleep with my mother! You reprimand me and you tuck me in at night! In all sense of the word, you're my father! Now go open the frikking door before Aunt Lindsay breaks it down." Elise said, going back to sweeping the floor.

Sheldon walked like a robot to the door. He was as pale as he could get when he opened the door. Haylen rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"Hi guys! Elise is cleaning and I think Sheldon may either pass out or puke." Sheldon swayed a bit. "Smelling salts?" Haylen called out.

"Me! Never know when Donnie here might just fall over." Jess said, patting her boyfriend's arm. Don growled a bit. "Growl again and you're on the couch for a week." She whispered in his ear.

"So, what has him all worked up?" Lindsay piped up.

"Elise called him 'Dad'." Don and Danny blanched at Adam's statement.

"Wow." Lindsay and Jess said, eyes wide.

"Yeah wow. And I missed it." Natalie said, standing in the doorway with a fleece on over a button down, still barefoot. She turned to Adam. "Please tell me you got video?" She pleaded.

"Nope, sorry Nat." He shrugged.

"Damn." She stomped over to Sheldon and looked at him. His expression hadn't changed and his face hadn't moved a millimeter. "Anyone got like anti-freeze or something?" She asked.

"I draw the line at anti-freeze." Sheldon said, pulling his girlfriend over his shoulder.

"God! Scare the shit outta me when you do that." She said, huffing as he sat her on the couch.

A knock sounded as Elise tossed the last gooey glomp of toast into the trash. "MAC!!" She yelled, running to the door. She threw it open as Mac pulled back his hand to knock again. "MAC!" Elise hugged him.

Natalie rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "Get off of him Elise. You're scarring him for life." She said, yanking her daughter off her boyfriend's boss.

Haylen stood up as Stella and Mac walked in. She counted the people in the room. "Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Don, Jess, Natalie, Sheldon, Elise, Lucy, Me and Adam. Wait. We're missing 3 people." Haylen said to the group.

"Who?!" The all asked.

"Sid, Alice and Zooey."

*meanwhile*

"Where are we going Dad?" Zooey asked her father. At 15, she was getting annoying fast.

"My old assistant and his girlfriend's place. I think." He muttered, driving the car toward Natalie's place in the parade traffic.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hehe, yeah. I posted the first chapter and then I realized, Shit! I forgot Sid!! How do I forget Grandpa Sid!! Okay, well flame policy (where ever it may be) stands and review!!!

Kisses and Parade Floats!

~Sarah~


	3. Pre Parade

A/N: Lalalala, the bunny just really likes this story. :) YAY! Okay, next chapter.

And thank you to my immediate reviewer, _MrsSpeedleDelkoCaine. _LOVE YOU!!!

Disclaimer: *talking to Jerry Bruckheimer* Uh huh, sure, uh huh. *hangs up on producer* Screw him, he said I couldn't have the rights!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sid?! How on earth is Sid not here?" Sheldon asked, pacing the room.

"Look out the window hun, and then at the clock." Natalie said, moving Sheldon's head around.

"0800 hours on the busiest street in New York. They might as well get out and walk." He said.

"Okay, thanks Zooey, tell your dad and get walking." Elise clicked her phone off and walked over to her mom. "Zooey says they're less than a block away, but they're stuck. They're parking, getting out and walking. She said her dad found like 80 quarters for a meter so they can stay for a couple hours." She said, sitting on the windowsill.

(A/N: Any mis-information about NYC is my fault because I've never been there and don't pay attention to scenery on the shows about NY I watch. Sorries if I offend any native New Yorkers!)

"Thank God you and Zooey hit it off." Sheldon sighed.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Elise said, hopping off her perch and over to Lucy.

"When'd she turn 18 and leave?" He asked, looking at Natalie.

"In 8 years." Natalie dead panned.

"Stop being so melodramatic and watch for Zooey's dad." Elise said, threatening to chuck her shoe at Mac and Stella, making googley eyes at each other. "Will you two cut it out?! That's so annoying!" She yelled, then stomped to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Stella asked.

"She had to leave her first boyfriend in Texas. Now, she feels like no one likes her because she's the youngest one at her high school." Natalie explained.

"Oh. I'm very sorry Natalie. I just-You know how it is? Right?" Stella asked pleadingly.

"I do." Natalie smiled at the older woman then looked to her boyfriend. "Are you going to deal with your hormonal daughter?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon said, walking towards Elise's room. Hurricane and Mai Tai, Natalie's cats, were standing guard. "Hur, Mai, Momma's got turkey meat all over the kitchen thanks to Ellie. Go clean." He ordered the cats away. They sauntered off to the kitchen to find the meat that Elise had left uncleaned. He turned to Elise's door again and raised his hand to knock.

"Don't you dare." Elise's threatening voice warned.

"Ellie, I'm gonna ask your mom." Sheldon whispered into the door.

"Really?!" Elise's voice lightened and got closer to the door. "I'm giving the papers to her as an early Christmas gift." She said. Three bolts were unlocked and the lock on the door was unlocked. The door swung open just as Sheldon stepped away.

"4 locks? Seriously Elle?" He asked, starting down the hallway, 10 year old on his tail.

"I want privacy sometimes." She said, passing him easily, running down the hallway on light toes.

Sheldon sighed and stopped when he could hear Elise's apologies to Mac and Stella. He leaned against the wall and pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened it up and stared at the diamonds. It had cost him a good couple of paychecks but it was worth it. So, so worth it. He pocketed the ring box and walked into the living room.

"Elise, go sit down." Sheldon said, gesturing with his head to where Flack and Angell were sitting.

"Yes Dad." She said, emphasizing 'dad'.

Sheldon gathered his wits and walked over to Natalie. He took a deep breath and took her hand.

"Natalie, in the past couple months since I moved in I've learned even more about you and your life. I was afraid to do this, after what happened the last time. But, I'm happy to ask," Sheldon got down on one knee,"Natalie Dawness, will you marry me?"

All jaws dropped to the ground when the words were said. Well, all but Haylen and Elise who started doing a happy dance.

Natalie's eyes were wide in shock. She snapped out of it when Elise jumped so high on the couch she touched the ceiling.

"YES! Yes, of course I will. I love you Sheldon Hawkes." Natalie launched herself into Sheldon's arms after he placed the ring on her finger gently.

"I love you too Natalie Dawness soon-to-be-Hawkes." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Okay, mushy crap over, parade's about to start!!!" Elise said, dragging everyone upstairs.

Sheldon ran into Sid on his way up the stairs.

"Ready for a parade?" He asked the older man.

"As I'll ever be." Sid said, smirking. "You ask her?" He asked, nudging the younger man.

"Yeah. She said yes." Sheldn took off after his fiance, leaving Sid in his dust.

"Kids will be kids, right honey?" Sid asked, looking at Alice.

"3 years and Zo will be taking off with some guy to Vegas." She reminded.

"At least it won't cost me as much as Jordan's or Leah's weddings." He said, grinning as the NYPD marching band started down the street when the couple reached the rooftop.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So I'm not narrating the parade since I'd like the dinner done by Thursday morning so I can have it posted while I'm at home and not at my grandparents *shudders* I pray I have my laptop with me. Okay REVIEW! Flame policy stands and well, I'm off to write the last chapter.

Kisses and Diamond rings!

~Sarah~


	4. Lotsa Surprises

A/N: As promised, the last chapter or Thanksgiving! Well, maybe. The plot bunny's very very happy. And wants something crackfic-ish. I warned you at the beginning. I did. So, I can say, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: What have I said before?!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Elise, Zooey and Haylen raced each other down the stairs to the Dawness-Hawkes apartment. When they stopped, Zooey's athletically built body in front, there were two teens standing by the door.

"Mom kicked us out. Again." Cassie Harlem said to Zooey and Elise.

"Can she just kick you out for good? Or keep you for another year?" Zooey asked, holding her hand out to Elise for the keys to the apartment. The smaller girl shrugged.

"Yeah right. She'll do this until Amy and Beth stop getting the socialite boyfriends." Sarah Harlem, Cassie's younger sister, said.

Haylen looked at the girls skeptically.

"Oh. Haylen, this is Sarah and Cassie Harlem. They're friends of mine and Zooey's and well, they're basically the black sheep of their family. Sarah is 15 and works at a deli a block and a half from Zooey's apartment. Cassie is 17 and works at the coffee shop off of 7th and Central Park South." Elise explained to Haylen.

"Okay. Haylen Becall. I work with Elise's mom and dad." Haylen said.

"Another techie?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Haylen's look was again questioning.

"Sarah here's an aspiring lab tech, like you, Adam and Dad." Zooey said.

"While Cassie wants to follow in Jess' footsteps and become a female detective." Elise added, catching the keys that went flying through the air after Sheldon tossed them. She unlocked the door quickly and headed for the kitchen.

Sarah's eyes widened, but she stayed in the living room as she watched Zooey and Elise move around the kitchen. Cassie tugged her sister down onto the couch as the rest of the group walked in.

"Okay, so, introductions are in order." Sheldon said, looking at the two teens on his couch that, quite frankly, looked a little lost. "These two lovely girls are friends of Ellie's and Zo's. Their names are Sarah and Cassie Harlem. Apparently, their mom kicked them out?" Sheldon turned to the girls.

"Again." They said simultaneously.

A crash cam from the kitchen.

"That's it." Sarah stood up and looked at Natalie and Sheldon. "I'm saving your kitchen and your dinner." She marched into the kitchen and started yelling at Zooey and Elise to get their butts back into the living room and let Adam and Sheldon cook. When she marched back in, Elise and Zooey had their heads down and they looked scared as Sarah ordered them to sit next to their parents.

All the adults stared at her.

"I'm the 'supervisor' in the high school chem lab for 9th, 10th and 11th grades. I don't take any BS. Only reason I'm not allowed to supervise the seniors is because I'm so short, the teacher thinks I wouldn't be able to handle them." Sarah said, plopping back down on the couch.

"Oookaaaaaaaay." Everyone drew out the word.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone as it buzzed. Her eyes lit up at the caller ID. "I gotta take this." She bounced up and over to the window to look at the street where cars were already making their way down the street after the parade.

"So, anyone else got any exciting news?" Natalie asked the crowd.

Jess' eyes glittered as she looked at Don.

"Yes, we can tell them." He nodded.

"Okay, we're having a baby." Jess said, letting her hand settle lightly on her stomach.

"Oh my GOD! I'm so happy for you!" Natalie, Cassie, Elise, Zooey, Alice and Lindsay gushed as all the men snuck their way into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you got beer." Danny pleaded, sitting on a barstool.

"Five beers?" Sheldon asked, pulling them out of the fridge.

"Six." Sid said, sitting on the last barstool.

"God, I feel like a bartender." Sheldon said, sliding the beers down the bar.

"Just quit whining and tell me about what Elise is getting Natalie. She told me something about papers?" Mac asked.

"Adoption papers. So Elise is officially mine." Sheldon answered, pulling an already brined turkey out of the fridge and putting it into a roasting rack in the oven.

"Awesome man." Danny said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kinda scared though. I mean, I've practically lived here for almost a year and a half but, moving in, I learned so much about this tiny family, and what it means to Elise. And Natalie." Sheldon said, leaning on the counter, staring at his fellow men.

"Hey, only two not in this situation are Adam and Mac. Although, I hear that Stella got you to up and move?" Danny asked, looking at his boss.

"We're still packing but yes, she's getting me moved into the apartment she bought after her old one burned down. I think it's a big step, but I'm happy for it." Mac answered, smirking and looking at his beer bottle.

Adam was looking down at his beer, relaxed for once.

"What's up Ross?" Sheldon looked at his lab companion.

"I uh, I've been thinking about getting Haylen a promise ring. Nothing serious, but I want our relationship to mean something. Promise her something I never thought I'd be able to promise someone." Adam said, grinning wide.

"That's great Adam!" Sid said, clapping the red head's back lightly. "You'll do each other some good." He joked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Adam asked.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Funny ending right? Well, we're not done yet!! Yeah, I know I said this would be your last chapter but I wanted introductions and I got very sidetracked *butterfly* Anywho, review, flame policy stands and I'll see you at dinner! Hope everyone has and had a very happy Thanksgiving!

Kisses and Turkeys

~Sarah~


	5. Thankful For

A/N: WEEEEEEEE I think this will be your last chapter. If not, I'm sorry. :) Like I said before, sidetracked *butterfly*

Disclaimer: *screaming at CBS reps* SCREW YOU!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The oven timer dinged just as Elise and Zooey set the last place at the dinner table.

"TURKEY!" All four high schoolers ran into the kitchen, the two Persian cats on their heels.

"Take a chill pill and get your tails back into the dining room!" Natalie Dawness ordered. All of the kids were taller than her but they knew not to mess with the 5' 1", 27 year old, blonde security guard. They turned around and sat in their seats at the table. Hurricane and Mai Tai sat in Natalie and Sheldon's chairs, noses on the table.

"Dinner!" Natalie yelled and whoever was in the apartment practically teleported to the table. Well, all except for Sheldon and Adam who walked in carrying trays of turkey, gravy, stuffing, green bean casserole and yams.

"YUM!" Haylen said as she tucked in to the table. Adam set the last of his plates on the table and then sat next to his girlfriend.

Sheldon seated himself at the head of the table with Natalie at his right and Elise on his left. Sid sat at the other end of the table, his daughter and wife positioned the same as Sheldon's. When everyone was settled Sheldon stood up.

"Before we eat, I have a few things I'd like to say." The table let out a well-mannered groan, smiles covering their faces. "Yeah yeah I know you wanna eat. Well, I slaved over it all in the kitchen and you're gonna listen to my yammering before you dig in. Got it?!"

"Yes." The table moaned.

"Good. So, before we go around the table telling what we're thankful for, I want to say this. I'm elated that we are here together as a family this year. While I'm sure we'd like to be at home in Yonkers, Staten Island, Jersey or Montana with our families, I want you to know that I'm proud to call you my family, even if I'm the only one at this table who looks like they should know the meaning of the word." A murmur shuddered through the little crowd. "Settle down." The murmurs stopped."I'm happy that we're gathered together as our own family, especially since next year we may have more at the table." He grinned at Jess, Natalie, Haylen and Stella, who looked either emotional, overjoyed, surprised or ready to kill, good naturedly of course."Alright, so I just want to start the thankful circle. I'm thankful for my family. The people I'm surrounded by mean the world to me and I want them to know that." Sheldon looked at his fiance and daughter. "You do know that right?" He asked.

"Of course we do." Natalie answered, standing up. Sheldon sat down. "I want to tell you that you guys mean the world to me too. And I'm thankful for Sheldon and my daughter. And for those I've allowed into the small world I live in. After I was raped, though the outcomes were amazing, I stopped trusting. This is the first place I've really felt myself live." She finished and sat down, nudging Adam's foot with hers.

"Oh! Um, well, I have to say I'm thankful for a lot of things, especially the position I'm in now. At the lab and in my personal life." Adam looked down at Haylen. "I'm most thankful for Haylen Becall, and how she altered my life in a way I thought no one could. My outlook on life has changed so much since I've met her and I'm amazed at myself, for allowing my heart to be given to her. I haven't lost as much as I thought." He said, taking a seat.

By now, Jess had started to tear up. Her quiet whisper of "Damn emotions" was heard as Haylen stood up.

"I'm thankful for being let into this family that you've created." She started, looking at Mac directly. "And I'm thankful for having so many people care. I haven't let many people into my life because I'm not a person who gives her heart away freely. Or her life. I'm thankful for having somewhere I belong." She finished and sat down, dabbing at her eyes.

Lindsay stood up with Lucy on her hip.

"First, I think Luce wants to say what she's thankful for." She held her daughter and had her look at the table.

"Fo Da, Ma, Gampa an aaaall my uncas an aunts." Lucy said, clapping her hands when she finished.

"Good job Lucy Lou." Lindsay said, setting her daughter in her highchair. She clasped her hands together. "Sheldon's right. While I'd usually be in Montana celebrating with my family, I'm happy to be here with my real family this year. You guys mean the most to me and I'm thankful just to have a family of my own, even if it's in it's starting stages." She smiled at Danny and Lucy and sat down.

Danny stood, smiling softly. "I'm not usually a sap but this year is different. I'm basically in a shell of family. I'm not judged by who I knew or know and who my family is associated with. Usually I'd make a joke about how I'm thankful for the food, and the football. This year I'm thankful to be alive. And I'm thankful to have my daughter and my wife. And my real family. Not the ones who judge me because I'm a cop, not a gangster." Danny finished and looked at Zooey, who stood timidly.

"Damn, now, why'd I have to go next?!" The curse earned her a glare from her father and mother but she continued. "Well, I'm thankful for finally finding somewhere I fit in. After years of trying to figure out where the hell I belonged, I knew that sticking with my athletics and my family friends, I'd be better off. And I am." She sat down and was kicked by her father as he stood up.

"Oops." Sid said, smirking at his daughter who was glaring at him. "I'm thankful that I've lived this far, especially after that spill I took after my divorce." Alice sent a good natured glare toward her husband. "I'm also thankful that all three of my daughters have grown so much. They've turned into beautiful women." He smiled a genuine smile at Zooey whose hardened glare became a sappy smile.

Alice stood up. "I'll get this over with. I'm thankful to have been able to watch my step-daughters grow up and to be able to live with who I do and not've killed him yet." She smirked at her husband. "I'm thankful for the people I've been surrounded by and who I've grown to know and love." She sat down looking at Jess.

Jess slowly got up, tears falling over her cheeks and down her face.

"I'm am so hormonal." She muttered before looking at the table. "I'm thankful mainly for being here and not being with Aiden." Don looked up at her, surprised. "When I was lying on that table in May, dying, I thought I saw a lot of things. And I almost left. And I'm thankful for this family I get to start and I hope and pray everyday that I'll be here to watch my child grow to be a parent, if not a grandparent. I don't want to end up like my grandmother, who died on the operating table after a c-section. My dad means the world to me but so does my boyfriend and my family here. I love all of you." She said that last part as her lip quivered. She sat down and looked at the older woman next to her, who smiled softly and took her hand as Don stood.

"I um, I don't know how to top my girlfriend's speech. I just want to say I'm thankful that Jess and Danno are alive and well and that Lucy is here with us and I'm about to be a father. While what Doc said is true, I'd be in Yonkers, listening to my sister drone about her stint in AA and how much it's helped her and my brother talking about his life a law student. I don't belong there. I belong here. With you guys." Don finished and took Jess' hand in his own. "I love you. With my whole heart." He whispered, kissing her hand.

Sarah Harlem stood and surveyed the table. "I barely no anyone here and I was accepted quickly. I'm thankful that I have somewhere to be this Thanksgiving, instead of showing up cold and starving on my drunk ass father's doorstep like I've done since I entered high school. I'm also thankful that my sister hasn't bailed on me and that I have someone, outside of this little niche, that says he loves me without the influence of alcohol. I may only be 15, but I have 3 years until I'm my own person. My boyfriend Michael called me earlier and told me to meet him in Central Park tomorrow. I think he'll have a promise ring. I want to marry him when I turn 18. He's my life now." She sat abruptly and looked at her sister.

Carmen stood. "My sister is right. We barely know anyone here and we were accepted almost immediately. I am overjoyed that I have somewhere to be this Thanksgiving. Somewhere I'm accepted and loved. I'm also happy to say that I have been asked to write for the New York Times when I get out of high school. I'm so happy to have a life and I will be graduating early this year." She sat down.

Stella stood up and looked around. "I didn't think this Thanksgiving would be much different than my others. I usually spend it in an orphange or a soup kitchen helping others. Now, I'm being helped. Thank you. All of you. I'm thankful for just being somewhere I feel welcomed and loved. It's like I'm at the lab. I know every face here and can tell you everything about them. Now I know how much I mean to you, I don't know if my words can express what I feel." Stella finished and sat down, staring at Mac.

"Okay, okay. I'm thankful that I'm not eating takeout watching an old movie or a football game. I'm thankful I'm not mourning Claire for once. I'm thankful and proud to say that, from now on, I'm living with Stella Bonasera and that beach ball I told you about, the last thing of Claire's, is deflated and has been buried next Ground Zero. It only seemed fit." Mac said.

Elise hopped up. "And I'm last. I'm thankful for everything everyone said and more. I'm thankful I'll have a father, and that I'll be surrounded by people I love forever. I'm thankful for my smarts too." She smirked at her father. "If I didn't have 'em, we wouldn't be here." She sat down and looked at her dad, smirking.

"Okay, let's get to carving!" Sheldon said. "Sid, would you like to do the honors?"

"I most certainly would." Sid took the carving knife from Sheldon and stood and cut into the turkey.

The night was filled with ooh's, aah's, the occassional gurgle of laughter from Lucy and most of all, filled with family and friends.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm a flippin' sap. I know. GET OVER IT! I hope you liked it, so review, flame policy stands, and let me know what you thought. I hope everyone has an amazing Thanksgiving!!

Kisses and Family, Friends and Laughter

~Sarah~

Oh, P.S. I'm thankful for everyone of who've been supportive of me throughout the year that I've been on. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Especially you Cassie and Tessa! And Anna!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!


End file.
